Simply put, I'm in love
by ohheyyoufoundme
Summary: Blaine's been feeling pretty down lately, so Wes and David decide to confront him. I turns out his worries are in vain. Klaine. One-shot. I do not own Glee in any way.


_**I don't own Glee in any way. Credit goes to the rightful owners.**_

**_Just a fair warning, english isn't my first language.._**

_**Simply put, I'm in love**_

_Blaine's been feeling pretty down lately, so Wes and David decide to confront him. Turns out his worries are in vain. _

"Blaine? Could you please just tell us what's wrong?" Wes said loudly.

Blaine mumbled something inaudible into his arms where his head was currently lying.

"What? What did you say?" Wes asked and walked over to the desk and looked down at the clearly upset boy with a frown on his face.

"Leave me alone" Blaine sighed and turned his head away from his friend.

"You just burst into our room and all but threw yourself on the bed and cried" David said as he looked up from his book. "It's natural for us to be worried"

"And it's not only today. You've been down for days now, and not showing any sign of letting us in on your problems" Wes said and folded his arms.

"It's none of your business" Blaine mumbled and sat up properly on the chair.

"None of our business? Blaine, it became our business as soon as we started hanging out with you. As soon as we started calling you our _friend_" Wes put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "We've got you your back, no matter what"

Blaine gave a small smile, but remained silent. David threw his book aside and walked up to them.

"So" he said and sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's okay to share your problems with us. We don't like seeing you keeping things inside. Remember when you first came to Dalton? How it took us forever to make you talk? How good you felt afterwards? You need to talk Blaine. You know that"

Blaine sighed and drew a hand threw his hair. He knew they were right, but-

"I don't really want to talk about it" he said and looked away. He could feel his friends' gazes on him.

"_Blaine_" Wes said sharply. Blaine winced. He was using his 'lead Warbler' voice, which meant that you really shouldn't disobey him.

"Okay, fine" Blaine turned around to face them again, but kept his eyes on the ground instead. "Simply put… I'm in love"

Several seconds passed without any of them saying anything. Blaine didn't dare to look up, both because he didn't want to see their probably grinning faces, and because he knew his face was extremely red.

After what felt like an eternity, someone – probably David – cleared their throat. Blaine slowly raised his gaze.

Only to lower it again. He was right. They were both grinning at him.

"I don't see why this upsets you Blaine" David started. "I mean, you are allowed to be in love"

"He doesn't feel the same for me" Blaine said sadly and buried his face in his hands. "I'm sure of it"

"Blaine, trust me, Kurt feels the same" Wes assured him.

Blaine looked up in surprise, his mouth agape. Wes snorted at the look on his face.

"What? Did you think we wouldn't know it was Kurt? Blaine, we've seen the way you look at him. We all suffocate from the sexual tension. Don't look at me like that, it's true"

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. His friends smiled weakly at his discomfort.

"And judging by the way Kurt looks at you, he definitely has feelings for you" David concluded.

Blaine's face lit up. "You think?"

"I know" they both answered simultaneously.

"So what are you waiting for? Go and ask him out and end this long lasting torture for all of us" Wes said jokingly and patted him on the back.

Blaine smiled the first genuine smile they'd seen in a while. "I will" He practically skipped towards the door before hesitating and turning back to them. "Thanks guys"

"No time for appreciation, go and woo your man" Wes ordered with a smile.

Blaine grinned. "On my way" With those words he disappeared from the room.

Wes and David looked at each other and broke into huge smiles. They knew Kurt would say yes. Blaine was going from heartbrokenly upset to genuinely happy. They both knew it.

**A/N This is my first published fanfiction here. Please review? =D**


End file.
